Hate At First Sight
by SamEvans17
Summary: Sam and Quinn are Equestrian Riders and in this game the three day competition is no place for friends. When Sam and Quinn first met they instantly hated eachother and place bets on who's to win, but their chemistry is undeniable so what happens when they get to know each other a little better?
1. Day One and the Blue Flavoured Ice Drink

**A/N: Here a story that came to me while watching far to much Equestrian during the Olympics. Congrats to New Zealand on Bronze, Horrah!**

**Anyway heres my new story, enjoy ...**

After the first day of Equestrian Riding known as Dressage, Quinn looks up at the leader board; in first place is '_ tied with '_. Quinn's smile quickly turns into a frown at not the _'tied with' _but the _' '_. Her mouth forms a hard line and she stamps her foot.

"It had to be him" she said to herself, Quinn took a sip of the blue flovoured ice drink she was holding and continued staring at the board.

"You know staring at it won't change the fact that I'm gonna beat you" Sam stated as he crossed his arms across his chest. Quinn cringed at the sound of the cocky voice, she then smiled to herself

"Well" she slowly turns around "Heres what I think of you" Quinn tips her slushie over Sam's head while Sam just stands there with his eyes closed and a scowel on his face.

"Thanks" he comments sarcastically. She smiled

"Your welcome, now you can take your cheaply died hair to the nearest mirror and find a creature out of Avatar staring back at you". Sam's head quickly snaps up

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing" Quinn replied quickly and walked off only stopping to pick up the straw that had fallen next to Sam.

"Wow" Sam says to himself "She cares about the environment and makes Avatar references, she'd be a keeper if she weren't such a bitch". He shakes his head and looks up at the leader board and thinks '_First equal I'm doing pretty damn good. I don't regret making that bet so much anymore"_ he nods to himself and walks off to find a bathroom.

Quinn walks up to her best friends Santana and Brittany who had come to watch her and her horse Slyvan perform. Santana looks down at Quinn's empty slushie cup and then back at her own full one

"Now how in the hell did you finish that thing so fast"

"Yeah I got permanant brain-freeze once, it lasted about 5 minutes" commented Brittany, Santana just shakes her head

"Yeah Britt that sure was permanant (she rolls her eyes) ... so Quinn what did you do with it cause I's paid a good three dollars for that and knowing me thats like splurging"

"Well Santana I think you'll be quite proud of me" Quinn answered with a smile

"Oh really" Santana crosses her arms across her large chest.

"Yep, I dumped it on Samuel Evans head" her smile grew even bigger at the shock on her friends faces. Santana's hands quickly made it to her face covering her mouth to try and hide her shock.

"You didn't" gasped Brittany. Quinn just smiles and nods.

"My how you have changed dear Quinn" smiled Santana "I am in fact very proud" she says as she slings her arms around Quinn's sholders

"Lets go plan something more evil now shall we" Santana cackles

"Stop it Santana, you're scaring me" moaned Brittany "You sound like a witch"

Santana rolls her eyes

"Come on" called Santana and Brittany quickly ran after them and grabed a hold of Santana's hand.

**A/N So theres the first chapter, although I have a general idea of where this story is going if you have any any idea's I'm always happy to hear them :D**


	2. You Know I Hate You Right?

**A/N So I have decided that this is going to be more than just an Equestrian story, it's going to be longer than planned and I hope you enjoy it**

A couple of hours after Santana and Brittany had left, Quinn took her book and went up the hill to go and sit under the large oak tree at the top over looking the lake. She had changed out of her riding gear and into a pale blue summer dress with a pale green ribbon belt, with a matching hairband and ballet flats. All riders had to stay on the competition grounds, which is actually a camp ground. The reason everyone had to stay there was so that no one missed any events because if you were late you were out. Quinn didn't mind, her roomates were alright except for one, Rachel Berry who was constanly getting under her skin. But her other roomates Tina and Sugar were kind, she new all three of them from her glee club anyway.

Quinn was sistting under the tree happily reading until she found out the main hero in her book was named Sam. She quickly closed her book in distaste

"He ruins everything" she quietly to herself

"Who does?" Quinn groans and turns to glare behind her.

"You, so what do you want Sam?" she practically growled at him

"Woah, easy there I just thought I would be the bigger person and congratulate you on tieing with me" he smiled and Quinn was completely taken by suprise_ 'Wow he's actually congatulating me, why is he though, whats wrong with him?' _she thought

"But we're enemys" she stated

"Doesn't mean we have to bad sports"

"But I dumped that drink on your head" Sam looked down

"Well I was really pissed when I was trying to wash it out" he sits down next to her and points at his head "There's still some in there, but I will do the right thing and forgive you,so what are you reading" Sam reaches over to look at the book but Quinn pulls it away

"Wait you can't fogive me that easy, where's the revenge" Quinn questioned angrily and threw her book down.

Sam picks up the book and smiles "I'm not like that, no matter what you may think, I wouldn't hurt a girl"

"Oh so what you're sexist now?" Sam put his head in his hands

"Fine so you want revenge huh"

"Yes you can't let me get away with what I did" Quinn smiled he was finally playing her game.

"Alright then" Sam stood up and looked around him and he spotted what he was looking for, a large branch just bigger than a baseball bat. He picked it up easily.

Quinn jumped up quickly and backed into the tree "Woah, ahh what are you, what's that for" she stumbled over her words.

Sam grinned evily "You'll see" he took a few steps forward so that he was standing at the top of the hill and looking down. _'What is he doing?'_ thought Quinn, as she thought this Sam turned and smiled at her again. Sam then threw Quinn's book into the air and quickly swung the branch to hit it and send it flying, the pages went everywhere and Sam started laughing.

"Man that was so cool" he cheered "I've always wanted to do that"

Quinn quickly ran up to him and shoved him.

"That book wasn't mine, you idiot" Sam could tell she was tring not to laugh

"Oh well" he shrugged "I just saved you from a terible story anyways"

"Santana told me it was good" countered Quinn

"Well I've read it and this Santana is dead wrong, I mean I'm not a huge fan of books anyway so I may not be the best judge"

"You know it doesn't surprise me that you're not a reader, now go get the book I still have to give it back to her"

"Even with the missing pages?" Sam questioned

Quinn started laughing "Even with the missing pages". Sam quickly ran down the hill and gathered all the pages and lastly the cover.

"Eww, some of them are soggy" Quinn said as Sam handed her the book.

"Yeah the grass is a little wet, but you see I put all the pages back in there so that you don;t have to touch the gross ones" he smiled, and Quinn decided that she really liked his smile.

"And so the dry pages are gonna get wet?"

"Opps didn't think of that" he started laughing again so Quinn hit him with the book

"You ... are ... so ... stupid ..." she said in between hitting Sam.

"Ow hey, stop it" Sam said as Quinn continued to hit him. Sam grabbed Quinns arms to stop her hitting him, so she kicked him in the shin.

Sam took a step backwards on impact and his foot slipped, he started to fall taking Quinn with him.

Sam and Quinn quickly proceded to roll down the hill.

The hill was quite steep so it was hard to stop rolling. Half way down the hill Sam and Quinn had separated from eachother. As Sam neared the bottom of the hill he realised the lake was close _'Oh Crap'_ he thought.

Sam managed to stop hiself at the bank of the lake "Phew" he said.

But as Quinn came closer to him, she couldn't stop so she rolled straight into Sam, sending them both into the lake.

Sam quickly stood up and turned to see Quinn trying to push herself up so he helped her. She was on her hands and knees so he grabbed her arond the waist, pulled her up and put her on the bank. He steped out quickly after.

"You know I hate you right?" questioned Quinn

"Yep I do indeed" chuckled Sam.

"And you know I'm gonna kill you if my phone doesn't work"

"Sorta figured" he shrugged

"And you know we're gonna be good friends right"

"From the first day I met you" he smiled

Quinn smiled back "Its gonna be getting dark soon, we better go". Sam nods, stands up and offers his hand to help Quinn up, she takes it.

**A/N That was the second chapter I hoped you liked it and if you did please review :D**


	3. So Who Likes Sam?

As Sam and Quinn walked back to the campground they found that they had some things in common, they both liked the same kinds of foods and music, they both like the colour green although Quinn prefers the lighter shades, they both go to all girls/boys private schools and they were both members of their school Glee Club. They were starting to like each other more and more.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

A dinner Sam and Quinn sat together and talked, they were getting some odd stares thrown at them not only because their dislike or each other was no secret, but also because they had forgotten to change from their wet clothes.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

At another table Sugar, Tina and Rachel are talking to each other. Rachel casts a quick glance at Quinn and Sam then says to the other two

"There must seriously be something wrong with Quinn, I mean who wears a green, blue and, ugg brown dress, its idiotic. She looks terrible" Sugar and Tina just ignored Rachel's rant.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

"So" Sam asks Quinn "How far did your glee club the ..."

"Troubletones" she quickly fills in.

"The Troubletones, get last year, competion wise?"

"Twelfth at Nationals, and you're ..."

"Sonic Value, third at Regionals" he looked down "Your glee club must be like way better than ours"

Quinn nods and then shakes her head "Not for much longer" she sighed

"Why not?" Sam was honestly worried.

"Because of the stupid rule change" She was starting to look mad now.

"What rule change?" Sam was now fully confused.

"The one where instead of just twelve members you now need twice that, 24 members, which is ridiculous we only have twelve so we need twelve more and glee club's not cool enough at my school". Sam just nodded while Quinn was talking.

"That means my club would need eleven more. It's not really popular at my school either". He shakes his head "Wouldn't it be like awesome if we could combine clubs" Sam laughed

"Oh my gosh Sam that's brilliant, we could talk to our leaders about it"

"Is it allowed?" Questioned Sam.

"Doesn't say it's not in the rules", Sam nods.

"I'll ask, I mean what's the harm right?"

After dinner Sam walked Quinn to her cabin.

"Well today was awesome" stated Sam

Quinn leans against her cabin door "Yeah it was"

"So, ahh ... good luck tomorrow"

"Yeah you too" replied Quinn. Sam waved and walked off; Quinn sighed then opened the door and walked inside. She was greeted by three over-excited girls.

"Why were you talking to Sam?" questioned Tina

"Yeah I thought you hated him" continued Sugar

"No she despises him" barked Rachel, the other three girls jumped at Rachel's outburst and turned to look at her.

"So why" growled Rachel.

"Geez Rach, calm down" Tina said as she held her hands up to Rachel in defense.

"Yeah, it's no secret you like him Rachel, don't be jealous just cause Quinn got there first" taunted Sugar. Rachel's eyes and she shook her head so fast that she looked like a cartoon.

"I, I do not like Sam" she stated

"Liar, liar pants on fire, oooh you and Quinn are gonna have to fight for him" shouted Sugar with excitement.

"Hey wait a minute, who said I liked him?" questioned Quinn.

"So you don't, so I can have him, not that I like him or anything" Rachel rushed her words.

"Quinn just stared at Rachel and thought '_She doesn't even know him, how can she like him, I mean I hated him before I got to know him'_

"So" Quinn started "You're telling us that you want to date him just because you think he's good looking" Quinn raised her eyebrows and Rachel blushed. As Rachel was about to answer Sugar piped up

"Yeah but is there really any other reason to date a boy, maybe money, I mean cause you know they're not smart or anything"

Quinn just shook her head "No you're not smart Sugar". Sugar turned to glare at Quinn and pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

Quinn rolls her eyes "Whatever, I'm going to shower then call Santana and tell her that she is never getting her book back, that is if my phone still works and then I'm going to bed, so good night" Quinn slams the bathroom door behind her.

"Wow moody cow much" comments Sugar

"I heard that" retorts Quinn.

Sam had been standing outside the cabin listening ever since he had heard his name. His friend Puck had joined him, although Sam had no idea where he came from because Puck hates Equestrian, he thinks it's boring, but none the less he was there and snooping with Sam.

Sam had no words for how he felt after Quinn said she didn't like him. He was hurt, what had he done he done to make her hate him so much? Even Puck could tell that Sam was upset, and Puck usually missed a lot so Sam's emotions were obviously on clear display.

"Hey dude are you alright?" questioned Puck as he put his on his best friends shoulder. Sam shrugged it off

"I'm fine" he mumbled as he walked off to who knows where.


	4. Wheres Sam at on Day Two?

**A/N: to answer questions that have been asked, Yes all the characters are still in high school, and they are at junior equestrian competition and are staying on the competition grounds. Anyway here's chapter 4 :D**

Quinn woke up to the sound of Sugar's screeching

"Ahh where is it, I can't compete without it"

"Without what?" questioned Tina

"My lucky bracelet, Sparkle has a matching one, we always where them when competing". Sparkle was Sugar's horse. Quinn sat up

"Really, you and your horse where jewelry during cross-country, it would fall off, you and the horse"

"FYI I tie it into her mane, and don't call Sparkle a horse, she's more like a person my best friend in fact"

"Figures" Quinn mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" queries Rachel, Quinn shakes her head

"Nothing" she answered quickly and jumped up as she had remembered something.

"What's your rush Q? The competition doesn't start for a couple more hours" asked Tina. Quinn quickly pulled on her riding pants and boots and a baggy white polo shirt

"No rush, I just have to meet someone, see ya" she rushes out the door. Sugar raises her eyebrows

"What's the bet that it's Sam that she's meeting" she looks to Tina.

"It's not Sam! She doesn't like him!" screeched Rachel. Tina and Sugar both roll their eyes, it was bad enough they went to school with Rachel and were in the same Glee Club as her, but to have to share a room with her was beyond terrible.

"You know she's been a complete bitch ever since she didn't become captain of the Troubletones" commented Sugar

"Yeah well she's not captain because she didn't deserve it, she is just not a team player. Santana's been captain for six weeks and already we are all working better together" replied Tina.

"So true" Sugar slipped in as Rachel walked back into the room.

As Quinn walked across the slightly damp grounds, remember the previous day. Quinn knew she was ready for today's event; it was what she had been waiting for. Sam's strongest point in the three day event was Cross-Country, so Quinn knew that if she beat him today or even came close, she would demolish him in Show-Jumping tomorrow.

Quinn smiled to herself as she came face to face with Sam's cabin door. She quickly knocked on the door three times and then heard footsteps approaching. The man who opened the door was foreign to Quinn.

"Sam told me that there was a mix up and he ended up with no roommates" queried Quinn

"Well I don't compete in your stupid sport thing; I'm Sam's best friend. My name's Puck" he holds out her hand, but Quinn doesn't take it.

"Fine then" Puck drops his hand

"Is Sam there?" she asked as she tried to peer around Puck.

"Nope haven't seen him since last night, I would've gone after him but I didn't want to get lost so yeah".

Quinn rolled her eyes "Well have you tried to contact him?"

"Of course what do you think I am? stupid?"

"Actually yes I do" Quinn answered in a matter of factly tone.

"Well then I think you're stupid"

"Oh stop being a child''

"No you're the child"

"I don't have time for this" Quinn turns to walk off

"No wait, I'll be serious I'll help you". Quinn turns back around

"Well okay then. You stay here incase he comes back and I'll go looking for him, since you'll get lost" Quinn smirks.

"Can I get your number?" asks Puck

"No" shouts Quinn "Why would I give my number to someone like you"

Puck rolls his eyes "It's not like that, I mean so that we can contact each other if we find him"

"Oh well then, yeah, sure" Puck hands Quinn his phone, Quinn types her number in and gives it back to him.

"There" she sighs "Now I'm gonna go, just send me a text for me to get your number". Puck nods and closes the door as Quinn walks off.

Sam walked past Quinn's cabin door and contemplated knocking to see if she was there. He then decided against it realising that, that Rachel thin might be in there and he didn't want to deal with her this early in the morning. So Sam walked straight past her cabin to his own.

Sam walks into his cabin to find Puck stuffing his face with chips and texting someone.

"Hey" greeted Sam. "Who you texting"

"Mmmmp mmm hmmp" mumbled Puck

"What was that, sorry I don't speak food in the mouth?"

Puck swallowed "That hot blonde girl"

Sam's head snapped up "Which one"

"Short blonde hair to about here" he gestured to in-between his head and shoulders "Yeah I got her number when she came looking for you, so now I'm texting her to tell her that I found you" Puck smiled at Sam, but Sam wanted to punch Puck.

Every time Sam liked a girl, Puck would end up liking the same girl and unfortunately they would all choose Puck over Sam. But not this time, not this girl, Sam was determined to win this one.

"You don't even know her name and yet your hitting on her" Sam said with clenched teeth.

Puck looked up "I'm not hitting on her, she is far to high maintenance for me, plus she's a bitch, you can have this one". Sam sighed and thought _'Finally I win one'_

"Well good" answered Sam

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'm more interested in her Latino friend that I saw yesterday" he raised his eyebrows.

Sam started laughing

"What's so funny" questioned Puck

"Oh I don't know" Sam answered "Perhaps the fact that the Latino friend, Santana is a lesbian" Sam continued laughing

"Crap what about the other friend?"

"She's Santana's girlfriend. I think her name is Brittany or something" Sam answered.

"Well what's the name of the one you like?"

"Quinn" replied Sam.

"So then" Puck taunted "Sam and Quinn sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Puck was skipping well attempting to skip around the room.

"Wow you're immature, but I wish" Sam laughed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I can possibly manage :D**


	5. Doctor Sam

**A/N: I'm very sorry for taking so long to update, I had practice exams and a tonne of assessments not to mention my speech (oh the horror) and my USB beakdown. I also started a new story called 'Who Else?'. Also I hope you like the new cover I made for this story. Anyways enough about that on with the story.**

As Quinn walked into the stable she head many people having many diffrent conversations, some were wishing others luck, some were making bets and some were tying to sych others out.

Quinn remembeed her fist Equestian competition clearly.

_She was already nervous and saddling up Sylvan when she first met Sam Evans. Sam had won that competition, but only because he had completely syched Quinn. Quinn had been so scared of failing that her timing had been off and she and Sylvan had missed almost every jump, collinding with the posts. She had come second to last that day, above only Brittany who had also been new to competing. Santana had only been half a point of Sam, but she came in half a second late so she lost._

This time Santana and Brittany were not competing, Santana because her horse Rita-Lina had an injury. And Brittany wasn't competing because she forgot to send in her registration form, she blames her horse Lord Cloppington

"It was all his fault" she had stated to the officials. "He distracted me when he grew that unicorn horn for those three seconds, but then it fell off so that he can compete again, because it just wouldn't be fair if a unicorn who's magic competed against boring old normal horses". And of course the officials didn't buy it so she couldn't compete.

Quinn knew if Santana were competing she would have even more trouble winning, but atleast this time she only had Sam to worry about.

Quinn walked up to Rachel, Sugar and Tina, and as usual Sugar and Rachel were arguing

"I'm so going to beat you" taunted Sugar.

"On the contrare Barbara Berry and I are alot better than you, so we will be the winners" replied Rachel.

"Aiming a little high there Rachel" Quinn added as she placed her saddle on Sylvans back.

"Whatever Fabray" pouted Rachel. Rachel ducked under Barbara Berry and tightened the saddle strap.

"Come on sweetie" called Sugar "Come on Sparkle let me put this in your mane". Sugar was attempting to tie the bracelet into her horses mane, but the horse wasn't playing nice. Sugar had found the bracelet in the pocket of her riding pants.

"Sugar she probably doesn't like it" reasoned Tina

"Well if she really has to wear it then maybe you should tie her mane up first then it might be easier" added Quinn.

Quinn had just finished tying up Sylvans hair in bobbles all down his neck.

"Hey Quinn, do you know why Happy Hooves is so happy?" asked Tina

"No Tina I don't know why your horse is so happy" replied Quinn

"It's because I don't tie her hair up too tight" she was tying her hair up in loose bobbles.

"Sylvan is plenty happy thank-you very much, aren't you boy" Quinn pats Sylvans nose and he swins away from her hand right into Rachel.

"Watch out" she yelled "How would you like it if I swung into you" she pointed her finger at him.

Sam had been watching with Mike , Rory and Blaine.

"So does anyone else think they have weird names for their horses" questioned Rory, it was Rorys first year of this competition.

"Well I've definately heard weirder" answered Blaine "Such as Rosalie Hale's horse"

"Whose horse?" asked Rory

"You know Jasper from Glee Club?" replied Blaine. Rory nodded  
"Well his sister is Rosalie and her horse's name is Monsoir Buck"

"Now that's weird" added Mike

"What does it mean?" Rory was still looking a bit confused.

"Wouldn't know you would have to ask her" said Mike

"Too bad neither of them are competing, they're in France or something" stated Sam

"I had forgoten that, I guess he doesn't really talk enough" said Mike

"And anyway" continued Sam "Monsoir Buck isn't as weird as Brittany's horse Lord Cloppington". All the boys agreed.

"Oww, my nose" screeched Quinn.

"Oops" Rachel was not good at playing innocent "I'm so sorry Barbara Berry's not usually so clumsy"

"Clumsy my ass, you swung her into me" yelled Quinn.

"You can't prove that" replied Rachel as speed walked her horse out of the stable.

"So you're really a lesbian?" asked Puck.

"I think you already know the answer dumbass" retorted Santana

"She's my girlfriend" said Brittany as she grabbed Santana's hand. Santana smiled and looked up ahead of her to see the girl she didn't like.

"Why do you look guilty Berry?" questioed Santana. Rachels confident smile faultered at the sight of Santana and her eyes widened.

"I'm not guilty" she quickly too quickly. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"It's Q" shouted Brittany, Santana looked back over at the stables to Quinn hunched over and the three of them took off.

"You're supossed to tip the head back" corected Sugar

"No I'm pretty sure it's forward" replied Tina.

Quinn was pinching her nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding

"Well make up your minds" added Quinn

"Backwards" Sugar said as she pulled Quinn up to tilt her head back.

"No" Tina pulled Quinn back down.

Sugar yanked Quinn back upright

"OW!" yelled Quinn

"Backwards!" shouted Sugar.

"Actually it's forwards" added Sam as he walked over and handed Quinn some papertowels "Otherwise it can cause some sort of damage, I can''t remember what, but anyways" he says as he slowly tilts Quinn forward.

"Told you" said Tina and Sugar poked out her tounge.

"What the hell happened Q" yelled Santana "Are you alright? was it that Rachel thing? because I'll go all Lima Heights on her ass". Quinn waved her off

"I'm fine Tanna don't worry about it" replied Quinn. Santana crouvhed down next to Quinn

"You sure cause I have no laws against short people, I'll beat all sizes".

Quinn nodded "It's all fine". Santana nodded then pulled her hairband off her head and slid it into Quinns hair.

"You needed something to keep your hair out of this ... mess" explained Santana. She leaned in closer to Quinn and whispered "Especially now that Doctor Sam is here".

Quinn whacked Santana in the sholder. And Santana held up her hands in defence

"Whatever but if I was straight I would go for it" stated Santana

"Go for what?" asked Sam

"Nothing" chorused Quinn and Santana.

**A/N: So that was chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it, please review because it means alot to me. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible :D**


	6. Inseperable

A/N: Warning- this chapter contains mild Sugary (Rory and Sugar) and if you don't like them together then to bad because I do, and I miss Rory :(

Anyways on with the chapter :D

The buzzer went and Rachel took off jumping through the starting jump. Barbara Berry made it over the next jump they were doing well.

"Damn" Quinn would curse every time Rachel made a jump or turned a corner without screwing up. Sam walked up behind Quinn who was intently watching the big screen.

"She is bound to screw-up something soon" Sam commented and Quinn jumped putting her hand to her heart

"Geez you scared me'

"Sorry" he apologized "I was just saying she is riding to fast and her horse is gonna get real tired real fast"

"Oh yeah how do you know " Quinn replied turning back to the screen

"Cause I'm the best at this event in the competition, no one has ever scored higher against me". As Sam said this Barbara Berry's back legs collided with the jumping post knocking it off, that was going to add points.

"Told you so" Sam was trying not to laugh. Quinn nodded and then burst out laughing, which Sam quickly joined in, they gathered stares from the some of the spectators.

Sam grabbed Quinn elbow "Come with me"

"Where are we going?" questioned Quinn.

"I think we should go support Rory he'll be starting soon; it's his first competition and he could use all the support he could get, he was a total wreck when I left him"

"Oh, okay" Quinn sighed "you know I remember my first competition, you threw a rock at my horse causing us to screw up the starting jump" Quinn glared at him.

"Okay now that is where you are wrong" he laughed but Quinn was still frowning so he explained "you see I was throwing that rock at Puck, who was on the other side of the track, he was going to throw mud at you so I was trying to stop him"

"So you are trying to tell me that it was just a case of a bad throw" Quinn raised an eyebrow

"Exactly, I was distracted by how beautiful you are". Quinn looked down and felt a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Don't flatter me this is still a competition you know"

"Doesn't matter, like I said yesterday we can still get along, like you and Santana" he replied

"We are only getting along because she isn't competing, when she is we hate each other, she even shows Brittany the back door. So you and me shouldn't get along"

"Yeah well you're wrong again" Sam slid his hand down Quinn's arm to her hand. "Come on" he said.

Quinn was trying and failing to hide the smile that was playing at her lips. Sam smiled at Quinn

"Why don't you just smile, it's better for you than frowning not to mention it makes you look even prettier, which by the way is almost impossible being as you are still amazingly beautiful when you frown".

Quinn didn't know why the compliments from this boy meant so much. She knew she was pretty, she had been told numerous times by numerous people. Quinn also didn't understand why her feelings towards Sam had changed so drastically. The first time she had met him she instantly hated him, this was mostly because he was so rude to her and had screwed up her chances of winning. But as Quinn had found out as they walked towards the starter jump Sam had not tried to sych her out, it had just been her imagination; also that Sam wasn't being rude it was just that he wasn't so good at talking to girls. What Quinn did know however was that she was falling for a certain blonde boy.

Quinn and Sam made it to the start of the course just in time.

The buzzer went and Rory and Shamrock (his horse) took off. Sam waved at Rory as he made the first jump and Quinn gave him a thumbs up. Sam then gestured to Rory that he should of tightened the strap on his helmet. Unfortunately Rory took this differently thinking that he should tighten the strap now.

That didn't end well. Shamrock ran straight into the next jump sending Rory into the air. Poor Rory landed on his arm, breaking it.

When Rory had come off his horse Quinn had leaned into Sam, not wanting to see the end result.

"I feel really bad now" Sam had said after they found out about Rory's broken arm.

Sam and Quinn went up to Rory when he was in the first aid tent.

"Are you alright?" asked Quinn

"I'm fine" he quickly replied.

"Look man I'm so, so sorry" apologized Sam, Rory waved him off

"Don't worry 'bout it, it was inevitable you just ... helped it along" Rory chuckled

"It's not funny, you could have been seriously injured" stressed Quinn

"But I'm not. Laughing is a good way to get through things, what's that saying? Laughter's like a pill?" continued Rory

"Laughter is the best medicine" corrected Sam

"Exactly that" smiled Rory.

"Well okay then, I'm sorry you had to miss out on competing" said Quinn.

"It's not a big deal, there's always next year, when I'm gonna clean both the two of ya out" laughed Rory. 'Rory is just to happy for his own good' thought Quinn.

"Well I'd better get going I promised Sugar that I would watch her compete" stated Quinn

"I'll come" added Sam. 'So we are going to be inseparable now are we?' thought Quinn.

"Wait" called Rory, Sam and Quinn turned back around. "Sugar's the one with the pale brown hair right?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, why?" answered Quinn. Sam had a confused look on his face.

"Well do you think you could put in a good word about me to her" he asked with a sheepish grin. Sam and Quinn smiled..

"Sure I will" said Quinn, Rory's nervous smile turned into a huge confident one, "But I can't promise on her reaction" added Quinn as she and Sam walked off.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, If you did please please please review they men so much to me.

I really like to hear feedback on what parts you like and what you don't so I can put more or less of it in so that you all enjoy my story more :D


	7. So Your Twins?

Sugar turned to pat Sparkle "Which ones Rory?" she questioned

"The Irish boy" answered Quinn. Sugar still looked blank

"The one who just fell off his horse" added Sam.

"Oh" Sugar realised "And what does he want?". Both Sam and Quinn sighed, this was about the third time they had told her.

"He likes you" said Quinn through clenched teeth.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to go out with you" Sam said as simply as he could.

"So Rory, whichever one he is, is he nice?" queeried Sugar

"Yep he's a great guy, you should go and talk to him now". Sam is very obviously frustrated and points "He is in the first aid tent, go see him"

Sugar looked at the tent then back at Sam and Quinn questioningly.

"We'll look after Sparkle, go" Quinn said as she softly pushed Sugar.

"But I'm competing in 5 minutes" Sugar folded her arms across her chest.

"Well then, maybe after your lap then" stated Sam.

The four of them (including Sparkle) walked up to the starter jump where Sugar walked up to the jump and hugged it

"Come Sparkle, show your love for the course, the jumps need to know you're friendly" called Sugar.

Sam leaned into Quinn and whispered "Do we need to take her to a mental hospital or something". Quinn hit him in the stomach

"Ow" stated Sam

"Everyone has their little things they do before they compete or perform, and this is hers" replied Quinn "She hugs the stage steps before we compete in Show Choir compitions"

"You mean this is normal" continued Sam. Quinn hit him again.

"Ow, quit it" Sam took a step away from Quinn.

"Chicken" stated Quinn

"I'm ready!" yelled Sugar. "You ready Sparkle, or course you are, lets go!" Sugar attempted to jump on her horse and didn't succeed. "Damn horsey you grew" panted Sugar.

"Such a winners attitude you can't even get on your own horse" joked Sam as he boosted her onto her horse.

"Whatever, talk to the hand" Sugar stuck out her hand "Nah, joking, thank-you" she smiled.

"No problem, good luck" wished Sam.

"Yeah, lets hope those lucky bracelets work" smiled Quinn. As Sugar and Sparkle trotted away Sam turned to Quinn and said

"She has no chance." And Quinn hit him again.

"Don't be rude" Quinn almost yelled.

"I'm not, I'm being honest"

"Yeah well your honest is not very nice" Quinn stormed off. Sam rolled his eyes and quickly strode off after Quinn.

"Why do you care so much about Sugar anyway?" Sam questioned as he caught up to her.

"Because she's my sister's best friend"

"I didn't kow you had a sister"

"Well I have two and a brother, but this ones name is Kitty" Quinn was still mad at Sam.

"So how old is she?"

"Sixteen"

"So your twins?"

"Yep and so are Rose and Jasper" she stated in a-matter-of-factly tone.

"I knew that" answered Sam

"Bet you didn't know that I'm their littlest sister". Sam stopped in his tracks

"Wait what?" Sam was lost and confused " But your Fabray and they are ... "

"Hale?, yeah. Fabray is my mother's maiden name, here I can escape and not be compared to my super-genius older siblings"

Sam turned to look at the ground "So why aren't you in France then?"

"Kitty and I went earlier duing this summer" she answered

"Well why isn't Kitty here to support you?" asked Sam.

"Because she's the popular one who gets invited to parties, so it's because she has better things to do. You know the only difference between us is that I'm in glee club, oh and the equestrian, because she's shit scared of horses."

Sam laughed "Horses aren't scary. So what are some things that the two of have in common?"

"Well we look pretty damn similar" Quinn snapped. Sam jumped

"I mean things you like to do or personality traits."

Quinn had almost frightened the life out of Sam. She had gone from so nice and happy to angry then sad then angry again in a matter of minutes, Puck wasn't wrong when he talked about girls and their mood swings.

"Well then you should have been more specific in the first place." A smile began to appear on her face "We both hate to eat fish, we like to sing and dance, but she won't admit it and join glee because she doesn't want to ruin her popularity."

Quinn then began to mimic Kitty "Quinn if you would just quit cheerleading and drop to the bottom of the bottom of the food-chain with the rest of the glee losers, then I could take my rightful place as head cheerleader; that was during one of our many arguments."

Quinn turned to look at Sam who had been oddly silent for a while. She found a huge goofy grin.

Sam had not been listening since Quinn first said the word Cheerleader, all that had been going through Sam's mind was 'She's a cheerleader, Quinn's a cheerleader'.

"I'm sorry Quinn, did you say you're a cheerleader? Did I hear you correctly ... a cheerleader"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Typical all boys are the same." Quinn went to walk of but Sam grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, what's that supposed to mean?" Quinn stepped closer to Sam their heads only several inches apart.

"Fine then Sam, you tell me exactly where your thoughts went when I told you that my sister and I were cheerleaders." Sam swallowed, he didn't want to answer the question because he knew Quinn wouldn't like it.

"Ummmmmm" was all he managed.

"Samuel Evans, you tell me right now, or so help me ... "

"Okay, okay, in my head ... there were two of you and ... both of them, both of you were in ... you were in ..." Quinn rose her eyebrows

"You were both in mini-skirts". Quinn was about to slap him but then thought better of it and instead turned and walked away.

"Wait, Quinn!" shouted Sam

"I'm not speaking to you" yelled Quinn "So leave me alone!"

Sam wished he could get the picture of Quinn in the mini-skirt out of his head, he didn't want it anymore, especially if it made m the real Quinn this upset.

"Wait Quinn, please" Sam treid again. Quinn turned around and folded her arms across her chest impatiently.

"I'm listening, for one minute and one minute only, then I"m leaving. So get a move on." She was mad, Sam could tell and he didn't like it, he was scared she might hit him again if she didn't like what he said.

"Quinn I really truly like you alot." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No Quinn I'm serious, seriously serious" he took a few steps forward.

"Well Sam you don't really show it, do you!"

"I told you before Quinn I suck at talking to girls, so I'm real sorry if I upset you."

Quinn's glare softened for a moment, but she quickly resumed her posture.

"You need to prove it to me" she smiled sort of evily.

"Fine, hows this for proof." Sam walked all the way up to her. He hesitates slightly but then continues with his proof and kissed her.

**A/N: Now I'm not going to be one of those people who hold chapters ransom for reviews, but I really apprciate them. It makes things hard to continue when I don't know whether or not the readers are liking what I write, so please, please review and don't be afraid to ask any questions that you might have :D**


End file.
